The eagle eye
by Thecrazydreamer102
Summary: what are these strange sounds coming from the forest and who's this mysterious girl that appeared out of no were can she be a friend? or just another enemy she may hold a lot of secrets that can help or destroy mankind can anything she says be the truth? or is she broken beyond repair
1. Chapter 1

((Eren))

I finally finish cleaning the table i look around the cabin jean was sweeping the floor lazily Sasha and Krista were changing the bed sheets while Levi,Armin and Mikasa were cleaning the windows it was a fairly slow day "man i hate this" Connie mumbled nudging the chair he had just clean back into place I shrug it was kind of boring both Connie and I flinch at the huge bang on the door "dammit" i mumbled knowing who it was Connie smirks "your number one fan is here" "shut up!" major Hanji opens the door rubbing her head "hello! every one" she walks in commander Erwin walking in after her some folders pinned under his arm pit Hanji walks over to me ruffling my hair "and hows my titan shifter" I hold back a growl Levi takes off both rags of his mouth and hair "so what brings both of you hear" he asked with his usual glare Erwin takes the folders setting them on the table "these" there were three folders Levi looks at them and back at Erwin "what are these" "reports with some concerning news" he opens the first folder "there have been reports of some strange sounds coming from the south the titans seemed attracted to the sound and the few that heard the sound said that the titans never acknowledge them and that it sounded like a type of high pitch eagle shrike" Annie is the first thing that pops into my head but she was underground in a crystal so it couldn't be her Erwin opens the second folder "a similar sound was heard ten miles away from the first but it had a different affect on the titans" Hanji fixes her glasses "this time the titans were running away from the sound and some were seen bleeding from there ears" Levi had his arms cross he thinks for a second "and the last one?" Erwin opens the last folder "this is the one that concerns me the most" he pauses for a moment making shore hes listening he seemed to grow more serious "five miles away from the second another sound was heard the men who heard the sound said it sounded like a high pitch whistle...also the men how heard this sound suffered severe internal injuries" Levi looks at him puzzled "are saying that the sound caused the injuries" he gives a small nod "the men said they instantly felt pain at the sound of the whistle" a small shill runs down my spine at the thought of how a whistle could cause internal injuries and who or what the hell could be doing this or if it could be several doing this "and what can be causing this sounds" Armin asked Erwin rubs his chin "were not sure but judging by the time,distance and difference of the sounds there must be several involved" "and what are gonna do about this" Erwin sights "I'm not shore for now I want all of you to keep your eyes pealed on patrols and if a titan shows any type of strange behavior report it as soon as possible and if you hear the shrieking turn an head back to camp i don't want any one getting hurt" we all nod "alright" he gathers up the folders "we'll be on are way" with that they leave "alright back to cleaning" Connie groans loudly Levi glares at him he gives a nervous laugh and smiles widely

* * *

after a half hour of cleaning were done we head out on a patrol the only thing that's running true all are minds is the shrieking Sasha was the most nervous "and what if we hear the shrieking?" "we head back to camp as instructed" she nods we run into two 6-meter class we switch to are gear Jean is by my side Mikasa and Levi go for the closes titan Jean and I aim for the other "you distract him I'll kill him" he nods and moves ahead getting the titans attention i maneuver to the back of the titan and launch myself at him hitting the nape of his neck it crumbles to the ground as it falls i can hear a faint scream it wasan't a shrike was it a girl? Jean lands next to me "you heard that two?" he nods there's another scream a louder one now i was shore it was a girl Levi and Mikasa land next to us "what was that?" we both shake are heads "one 10-meter class incoming!" another one? why were they so many around and this one was an abnormal "you two go check were that screaming is coming from well take care of the titan" we nod and head in the direction of the screams there faint but i could hear footsteps finally a 13-meter class comes into sight I can only make out a long messy black braid in his hand it's starts raising it to his mouth but before it can get her close to his mouth Jean cuts his hand of and i hit the nape of his neck it falls to the ground falling dangerously close to it's severed arm Jean try's to pry the huge hand open "little help over hear!" I walk over and we manage to pry the hand open i gasp escapes the girls mouth her eyes were barely open her lips move but no sounds came out but I'm sure she said 'thank you' her eyes close Jean kneels beside her felling her pulse "shes weak" he mumbled her jacket had been torn of so there was no way of knowing her squad number "are there any tags on her?" he moves some hair off her neck i can see a small flash as the light hits the silver chain he gently takes it off her neck taking it his hand he wipes some dirt of it "Harmony Grace" "anything else?" he flips the tag and shakes his head "nope" at that moment the rest show up Mikasa has jean's and my horse Levi jumps of his "what happende?" "she was attack by a 13-meter class" he walks over to Jean and her checking her over "was she alone wend you to came?" i nod at Armin Levi gently forces one of her eyes open "she might have a concussion we need to get her bank camp" Jean nods and scoops her up and we get on are horses "did yah get her name" Jean nods "Harmony Grace'' Levi nods and were of the only thought that keep bouncing in my head was who the hell was this girl why was she alone and if she had to do something with the shrieking but i needed to wait for those question to be answer...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Harmony Grace"

((Eren))

we head back to camp the ride was quiet some were in the middle Harmony woke up but she staid silent as far as i new every one thought she was asleep she seemed confuse and lost by the time we get back to camp she was asleep again Jean jumps of his horse and takes her inside Levi walking in after him we take there horses to the stables and walk inside Levi is checking her again he stands "I'll go get a doctor take care of her" he walks away Jean was already treating a cut on her hand other than a few scratches she looked fine about a half hour later Levi is back with a doctor shes been in and out of consciousness the doctor checks her over he gives her eyes one last look and stands "she has a minor concussion she may have some memory loss whether she may gain it back or not I'm not sure" Levi nods the doctor gives him some pain medications for Harmony and leaves "what is gonna happende to her now" Jean asked "word was already send to Erwin but it make take a day or so for him to get back here he wants to know if she has anything to do with the shrikes" at that moment her eyes flutter open revealing a shinning light blue color another shill runs down my spine her eyes looked so much like Annie's I'm hoping that I'm not the only one who notice but one look at Levi and his glare told me he was thinking the exact same thing she looks around the room confuse but mostly lost "are you Harmony Grace?" Levi takes a step closer to the foot of the bed now she seemed more lost "who?" her voice was barely a whisper well this was of to a good start she dint even know her name "can you remember anything?" I can see her bite inside of her lip "ummm...something about giants? T-Titans?" well at least it was something "do you know what they are?" she gives a small nod "they eat humans but don't need to they seemed to do it only for pleasure a 13-meter class? attacked me" she looks at me and Jean Levi nods "you have a minor concussion your memory may come back some time later" she nods "can you remember anything about your self?" she scratches the her head "something that I'm good at hand-to-hand combat" Levi nods and thinks for a second "tomorrow we'll check out if this is true but for now you need to rest" every one leaves the room Sasha closes the door behind "think she's telling the truth?" Levi sits down "I'm not shore the concussion is real but wether the rest is true we'll have to wait till tomorrow" Armin gives a small nod i couldn't shake of the thought that she reminded of Annie they looked nothing alike only thing they had in common were there eyes she also reminded me of someone else but i wasn't shore of who so many strange things had happende in just a few hours i couldn't even think straight...

* * *

((Jean))

The next morning every one woke up early i put on my uniform and walk out as a walk out Levi tosses something at me i catch it before it hits my face it was a wooden knife "your goin against her first" i nod gripping the knife in my hand "this way" i look over my shoulder to see Sasha bringing Harmony out they had given her a new uniform she looks so pretty her braid was toss over her shoulder i think it would hover just above her waist WAIT WHAT? what the hell am i thinking STAY focus i take a deep breath "ready?" she nods rubbing her bandage hand I walk to a small opening in camp she follows every one was staring from the porch i turn and take a stance "ready?" i ask again she takes a stance "y-yeah" i nod and launch at her at first it was clear she dint know what to do all i saw was fear in her she was almost was shaking but then i see something in her eyes almost like a flash a smirk creeps up her face and in a split second she catches my arm raising it up punching me just under my arm pit "urg" i flinch at the pain next thing i now she had turn one of her legs raping over my shoulder and she pulls me down pinning me in some type of arm lock at some point she had taken the knife away from me and was holding it up to my neck i look at her wide eyed i could fell my self blushing a little her smirks disappears and she jumps of me "sorry!" "don't be" she turns to see Levi i sit up "your really good!" Sasha smiled "T-thanks" "but lets see how good you are Mikasa your up next" both mind and Sasha eyes widen now i was hoping that she was really! good even dow she just buried me into the ground I'm not shore what to expect from her Mikasa comes up Harmony hands her the knife i sit down on the porch from the corner of my eye i can see Connie and Eren both about to burst out laughing i just got beat by a girl that looks like she can't even break a stick both take a stance "ready?" she nods yet again she was almost shaking Mikasa launches at her she doges her strike but gets nocked of her feet i can see the smirk is back she jumps back to her feet Mikasa launches at her a second time and again she doges her but this time she kicks the back of her legs Mikasa falls on her knees Harmony pins her down my eyes widen again I think all of us had under estimated her her reaction is the same again she jumps of Mikasa "sorry!" she helps Mikasa up "its alright" she nods "at lest we know what she said is true" we all nod at what Armin said after a while of seeing her fight we walk back inside Sasha,Krista,Connie and Harmony staid out on the porch they have been talking for a while they seemed to be getting along well suddenly there laughing stop "commander Erwin Major Hanji" Levi walks out first commander Erwin had some folders in his hand "so your Harmony Grace" Hanji fixed her glasses leaning real close to Harmony's face she nods nervously leaning back for a second i thought she was gonna fall she looked extremely scared Hanji narrows her eyes looking real serious i could have sworn i could hear Harmony's heart banging againts her chest Erwin rolled his eyes "Hanji stop scaring her" she burst out laughing she leans back "alright alright" she laughs more "oooh you should have seen your face" she fixes her glasses again she walks into the cabin followed by Erwin and Levi Harmony holds her chest leaning againts the wooden wall she says in between breaths "she...almost...gave me...a..heart attack!" i chuckle "major Hanji can be scary at times" she looks at me still holding her chest "no..kidding!" i chuckled again sasha gives her a pat on the back chuckling two

* * *

((Levi))

"did you found anything about this Harmony Grace" Erwin set the folders on the table "actually there are three Harmony Grace's" I sit down on one of the chair and so do they "all three had gone missing but we narrowed them down to two since one of them went missing over a year ago the other two just went missing a few days ago" I lean back on my chair "so what are we gonna do" "I need to go back to the wall's in a few days for a meeting I'll go to the families of both girls and hope to get a description that matches the Harmony we have for now we think you should keep and eye on her" i sight but nod "but I'll have to warn you i may not be back for at least three weeks" i give another nod "alright" he nods gathering the folders we walk out again they had been sitting on the porch talking "well Harmony it looks like you'll be staying here for a few weeks while we get some things straight" Hanji smiled Harmony slightly smiles and nods Erwin and Hanji mount there horses and leave i sight and wonder what the next few days are gonna be like


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "surprise,surprise"

((Armin))

three days have pass since Harmony came today it would be the first time she goes on a patrol with us she new how to use the 3D maneuver pretty well but wether she could fight titans or not was uncertain yet we mount are horses and head of we run into a 6-meter class Levi quickly killed it of she watch him closely taking in every detail of his movements we keep on moving I'm hoping we don't run into more these pass few days there have been lots of titan's around and most of them were 15 to 10-meter class and a bunch of them were abnormal's suddenly her head darts of to the right she seemed worried and doubtful i had seen this face before every time she was about to do something there was worried and doubt in her face yesterday wend she was about to ride a horse she keep on doubting her self if it wouldn't have been for Eren and me reassuring her that one of us would catch her in case she feel she would have never got on that horse "whats wrong?" i finally asked for a second she seemed lost in her thoughts but her eyes narrow i follow her gaze at first i see nothing but then in between the trees i can just make out a figure i think is a 15-meter class wait no what...that...hell please tell me in not looking at a 20-meter class suddenly i realize Harmony and I are not the only ones who notice him its running towards us extremely fast "move!" Levi snaps us all back to reality i pull the reins of my horse it quickly gets into a gallop i look over my shoulder and to my horror its already behind us what the hell did it do teleport! "switch to the 3D maneuver gear NOW!" every quickly switches to there gear are horses run for cover i feel a slight gust of wind i look over my shoulder again to find a clawed hand reaching for me its feels like every thing is happening slowly "ARMIN!" a slightly familiar but at the same time different voice calls me i fell something wait no someone slam onto me "agh!" we both start to fall but manage to cling onto some long branches and to my surprise it was Harmony "are you ok?" i give a small nod "watch out!" we spring of the branches in the nick of time the hand digs deep into the tree it was clear that this titan had intelligent and was probably a titan shifter Harmony maneuver's over to the back of the titan but it turns her determent expression changes into fear she covers her face her blades were out she somehow slips true its finger cutting two off them blood splater's on her she looks over her shoulder and in mid air razes both her swords "WO HO! STILL NOT DEAD!" i can't hold back a chuckle Levi comes i small sight of relieve escapes my mouth but then i just want to suck it back down Levi maneuvers to the back of the titan but it covers his neck "you little shit" he launches him self at the titan to cut his hand of but wend hes close enough the hand twist comepleatly capturing him i gasp the titan hand twist again Levi was upside down now he was struggling i could see blood tripping from one of his arms and i was really hoping it was the titans blood but it was not smoking the titan grins showing rows upon rows of sharp teeth Mikasa and Eren get ready to attack the titan but it holds up Levi moving his clawed thumb to Levi's neck both Mikasa and Eren freeze it was almost like a stand of from the conner of my eye i can see Harmony she mumbles something angrily before she sprigs of the tree branches heading right towards the titan "YO UGLY!" the titan turns just so his arm could meet her blades his severed arm falls to the ground Levi rolls of it holding his arm i was relieve to see he was only minorly wounded the titan reaches to grab him again but Mikasa cuts of his other arm off it stumbles back againts a tree "lets get him now!" Eren starts maneuvers to the titan but it razes his head and scream i cover my ears "the hell!" i could hear jean just a bit over the scream it seemed to get louder and louder i can hear sasha screaming sweat is dripping down my fore head and then it just stops my ears are ringing and I'm guessing every body else was too i look around now i new why sasha was screaming she was the closes to the titan connie helps her up "are you ok?" "WHAT?!"connie jumps back spooked "WHAT DID YOU S-" he covers her mouth i rub my ears they were still ringing loudly i look up and see Eren standing on the nape of the titans neck "who ever was in there is gone" i was kind of glad however was in there was gone but now the question was why did it attack us

* * *

((Levi))

Harmony walks up to me "are you ok?" i give a small she helps me stand "every one else ok" they all nod "lets head back to camp i don't want this shit showing up again" i look up at the titan its body was taking longer than usual to evaporate i could almost hear Hanji squealing if she could see this i whistle for my horse and it quickly is by my side "look at this'' i look over my shoulder to see Eren picking up one of the claws of the titan it dint evaporate he taps the claw gently "its metal" "take it Hanji would like to get a look at that" he nods and mounts his horse and wear of i look at my bloody jacket it was so dam filthy not to mention torn of badly i just wanted to get back to camp it would be useless to try and send word to Erwin about this he still wouldn't be back for two weeks hope fully that titan wont show up again till then


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "caught in black hair"

((Jean))

one more week till Commander Erwin and Major Hanji return to camp to get Harmony time was flying by so fast i wish it would just slow down my thoughts are cut short wend my face smacks onto the kitchen table i forgot i was cleaning the table with a really wet rag and my hand just slid from me i rub my head i was hoping that no one saw that but that was a really fat chance i hear loud snorting and look next to me to find Ere,Armin and Connie all about to burst out laughing i slightly blush "well look who got caught in black hair again" all three burst out laughing i growl and throw the wet rag at them Eren and Armin doge it but Connie isn't so lucky "agh!" he stumbles back "you little!" "say it to my face!" "i would if you dint look like a horse!" "you guys stop! what the hell are you five!" i freeze at her voice Connie smirks she comes up to us Sasha by her side bot were holding a bunch of blankets "what are you fighting about" i manage not to blush "n-nothing" dammit! she looks at me suspiciously but walks pass Connie and me Sasha following her she gives a look that said i know you like her wend there gone i look back at Connie i really wanted to kill him he was looking around the room whistling "oh look that's dirty better go clean it up" he walks away "hey that looks dirty too" "ill go help" and I'm left alone standing there like and idiot i make shore im alone "asfssfssasftk Connie and agh and fuck them and i hate cleaning " my tantrum goes on for a few more minutes then i take a deep breath brushing a few hairs of my face i walk out of the kitchen just to bump into someone hard i fall back some blankets land on me along with someone "sorry!" i blush deeply but was relieve that there was blanket over my face she quickly gets of me "are you ok" i sit up "yeah" i pull the blanket of my face she picking up some of them i help her "need any help carrying this" we both stand are arms filled with blankets "yeah i just need to take them over to your room" i nod she leads the way she struggles a little to get the door open we enter the room it hand several beds and a few bunk beds she puts the blanket's on one of the beds "I'll set these up later Levi said to get ready for a patrol" i nod and she walks out "hey Connie" dang it he walks into the room and sees me he smirk great i cant even begging to imagen whats goin true his mind i growl a little "just get ready for a patrol!" i storm pass him and get ready for the patrol

* * *

we set out Levi wanted to try out a new patrol strategy nobody was worried about the 20-meter class titan appearing since it had seen to disappear or maybe it was just inactive or something Levi razes his arm signaling to start out the new patrol strategy every one spreads and were divided in groups of three Harmony and Sasha were with me were riding right next to a huge river Harmony is taking the lead from the conner of my eye i can see Sasha moving her head in the dirrection of Harmony "go on" she mumbled i shook my head she moved her head again "go!" i growl a little and move foward Sasha disappears in between some trees we weren't suppose to get separed something was bound to go wrong and i was right "s-" i cant even get one word out before a 6-meter class jumps out of some tall bushes we doge it its starts chasing us "go left!" she nods she goes left i go right the titan dosen't have time to chose witch way to go before it smacks into a tree she laughs "nice" i smile i feel the ground shaking great another one i look over my shoulder to see a 15-meter class moving in fast what was up with abnormal's these pass few days they were all we ran into "witch to your gear!" she nods and we swith to are gear "wanna smash this one againts a tree too" she laughs again but her expression quickly changes "look out!" but it was a second to late i fell a tug and look to see that another 15-meter class had caught my gear "JEAN!" i disconnect from my gear i may break a leg from this but it was better than being eaten if only i could have got to the ground the other titan grabs me but then the other titan try's to get me back they start to resel over me why cant this happen with girls blood splatters over me Harmony got one of the titans but it seemed like the hole universe wanted me dead today the titans dead body nock's onto the titan thats holding me just so it could fall into the fricking river that only heaven's know how deep it was "JEAN!" her screams were muffled by the water i try and hold my breath but i barely got air before i went under my lungs burst water starts gushing down my throat i see a black figure dive into the water sun light was pearcing true the bubblesthat floated up it was so silent i can see a hand reaching for me but i black out before it reaches me

* * *

i gasp and cough opening my eyes "J-JEAN!" she was soaking wet and she had been crying too i give a painful chuckle "so thought i was dead" she raps her harms around neck "you asshole you almost gave me a heart attack" i chuckle again rubbing her back "I'm fine" i felt so light headed everything happend so fast i cant remember half of what happende after i woke up but i can remember at some point asking Harmony if i needed mouth to mouth and feeling stupid after wards i blink back to reality to find my self laying in bed it was the middle of the night i sit up rubbing my head every one was asleep i toss my legs over the bed and stand almost losing my balance for a second i walk to the kitchen to get a drink but stop wend i see Harmony sitting on the porch her arms rap around her knees i walk out "why up so late?" "oh umm just had a nightmare" i sit next to her "is that all?" i new something else was bothering her she sights "I-I'm afraid of getting my memory back" i raze an aye brow "why?" im guessing she hasant answer that question to her self yet i rap my arm around her pulling her close she lays her head on my shoulder "I'm afraid of remembering something i don't want to remember" i slightly rubbing her arm "hey don't worry your self over that" she sights again "every thing is gonna be ok" i try to reassure "thanks" i smile a little again i gently raze her chin up to look at me she slightly smiles and i kiss her i could feel her tense up at first but then she relaxes i pull away are fore heads still touching "your gonna be ok" she nods "i knew it!" i hear someone loudly whisper from the door Harmony giggles i take a deep breath managing to ignore them i dint care if they were gonna joke around with the too of us she was gonna be with me


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 "three strikes"

((Armin))

two more days till commander Erwin and major Hanji return the titan's activity in the last few days have been low we were trying out the new patrol strategy again Sasha and Harmony were with me there have been no sight of titan's up until now and that worried me it was a truly annoying feeling and it just keep getting worst and worst "you ok?" Harmony asked i blink back to reality "y-yeah" she nods but now the feeling grew even more whats bothering so badly now i new it was not the thought of running into a titan it was something else i take a shaky deep breath trying to calm the feeling but it just feels like its getting worst "6-meter class in coming!" the words snap me back into reality again we switch to are gear Harmony maneuvers over to it the titan try's to grab her but it barely misses "your gonna have to be faster than that" she laughs "stop playing with it!" Sasha jokes "you two are no fun!" she kills the titan and lands onto of his head "happy potato girl" she smirks "haha at least in not dating horse boy" "shut up!" the both laugh i chuckle a bit ignoring the feeling for a few minutes Sasha lands next to her suddenly the feeling comes back but it was a different one "ARMIN" both of them scream something hits me across the back last thing i see its a tree

* * *

i open my eyes to see Harmony taking of her jacket i wince at a huge pain in my left arm "don't move" i give a tiny nod she bites her jacket taring it in half she literally just bit true it like it was a boiled potato WAIT potato "were's Sasha" i mumble "she went to get help" i give another nod she raps one of the half's of her jacket around my arm the other feeling came again something about this bothered me but what? she ties the other half around my neck 'theres no doubt in her face' the though hit's me like a slap to the face every time she did something she always doubted her self there was always that hint of doubt in her face what happende to it? my thoughts get cut short by a shock of pain that makes me yelp "sorry!" she stands raping my right arm over her shoulder she try's to help me stand but my feet just collapse from under me almost making both of us fall she struggles to keep me on my feet "come...on" she grunts "you need to stand" i force my self to stand and she helps/drags me to my horse and i some how manage to get on him "don't wo-" her voice doses of i raze my head and see what made her go silent an 8-meter class stood just a few yards away but it dint do anything it just stared at us both of us were frozen then it just turns walking back in the direction it came from we both stare at it dumbfounded "ok can you explain what the hell happende here" i shake my head how was this even possible it just walked away like we were nothing I must be hilusinating or something "lets get out of here before more weird shit happendes" she whistles for her horse and it quickly comes she jumps on tying my horse to hers "hang on" she pulls the reins of her horse and it gets into a gallop pulling my horse with it the sudden tug almost made me lose my balance but i manage not fall the ride seemed like an eternity I'm fighting to keep my eyes open "stay awake Armin" i nod what was it that was bothering so badly before? i thought i new but i couldn't even think straight right now my mind was a total blur what was it face? doubt? no that dosent sound right potato? nope that dosent sound right either i shake my head softly trying to get my thoughts straight 'there's no doubt in her face' i suddenly remember but now i also realize that i have felt this feeling before wend did the feeling first come? I'm digging deep now it was two weeks ago wend the 20-meter class showed up Harmony Harmony mumbled something what was it the memory plays back in my head over and over what was she saying words start to form "dammit John" John? did she know who the titan shifter was? the second time the feeling came was yesterday she was practicing hand-to-hand combat with Connie he keep on saying that he was only letting her win she touch a pressure point on his arm and it wend numb she new what she was doing there was no doubt in her face again and now I'm not shore what to make of this and even if i could make something of it i don't think anyone will believe believe that Harmony is up to something bad that shes planning something her concussion was real she couldn't even remember her own name or who the heck she even was the only thing she could remember was hand-to-hand combat that was it there was nothing else she could remember a head ache begins to form on the back of my head "Armin hey! Armin..." her voice sounds muffled and the pain in my arm became unbearable and i no longer could fight my eyes...

* * *

I wake up to a dim ling coming from a small window confusion fills me but slowly everything flows back to me i needed to tell some one but i could only hope that Eren would believe cause I don't think any one else will and Jean would probably just kill me if I told him I try to sit up but a hand on my shoulder stops me it wasan't till then i realize Eren was in the room "hey how are you feeling" i rub my left arm "a little sore" he slightly smiles "how long have a been out" "only a few hour's" I nod he quickly saw that something was bothering me "something wrong" I sigh how was i suppose to even start "i think Harmony is up to something" he looks at me like I have gone crazy "what do you mean?" I sight again not shore how to continue "I just have a bad feeling about her" he still looks at me like I have gone crazy he rubs the back of his head "I think you need some more rest Armin" anger rushes true me why wend i have a bad feeling about a chick he dosen't listen "I was right about Annie wasan't I" I quickly want to take back what I said he almost looked like I had just slapped him across the face I look down "s-sor" he cuts me of "don't be your right last time I dint believe you things went bad even after Annie showed her true colors I dint believe it I don't want to make the same mistake again I trust what ever you say" I smile and nod I tell him everything that happende "and what do you think we should do?" i take another sip from a glass of water that Mikasa had brought "well I think we should tell Levi first but Jean can't hear about this cause he'll just tare me to piece's" he gives a small nod with a short chuckle the door opens "hey commander Erwin and major Hanji have returned earlier" we both nod at Harmony hoping that she dint hear anything we just said as she closes the door i can see her glaring at me from the conner of her eye and a smirk begins to creep up her face but the door closes I stare at the door speechless for a few seconds "did you see that?" he nods both of us scramble out of the room I stumble a few times but don't fall we run out side to see commander Erwin and major Hanji jumping of there horses one look at there faces and I could tell there was something wrong I see Harmony holding hands with Jean "so witch description match hers" Levi asked "actually" he looked at Harmony "none of them match her description"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "true color's"

((Eren))

All eye's dart of to Harmony for a second she looked as surprise as every one but then a smirk creeps up her face she lets go of Jean's hand "well commander if you would have bothered to check the ages all three Harmony Grace's were over twenty five" her smirk widens Jean's face was a total mess he looked mad/betrayed/sad/about to fricking explode "and what the hell were you planning to do?" Levi asked glaring at her from the conner of his eye "well" she begins "I was planning to take Eren the day before you two came but...I'm guessing I'm gonna have to make a change of plans" I could feel Mikasa standing behind me anger starting to boil up inside her "what makes you think were gonna let you have him if you haven't notice your beyond out numbered'' she chuckles it sends a shill down my spine "have you ever heard of an advantage" her arms cross Levi takes just one step up the porch her lower lip pulls back and a sound that was barely a whistle come's out Levi tenses and fall's to the ground limply blood coming out of his nose a small gasp escapes kristas mouth "don't worry he's alive just stun" there was no sight of fear in her face Hanji draws her sword out but Jean beats her to it grabbing both her arm's pulling them back she yelps a little but the smirk crosses her face again she slams the back of her head on Jean's face he falls back nocked out blood also coming out of his nose well this was turning out real well "who's next?" she turned to me but Mikasa was already in front of me swords ready "why am I even wasting my time here" she whistles but this whistle made a shock run true my entire body my feet can no longer carry me I fall no my knees landing right next to Mikasa Harmony walks over her "leave him alone!" Mikasa yelled but she couldn't move she grabs the collar of my shirt pulling me up my feet were gracing the floor dam she's stronger than she looked I wanted to slap her badly she pulls me close my eyes widen wend I see her left eye had turn into a light purple color she is about to say something but someone nock's her down along with me i see a flash of silver somehow Levi had gotten back to his feet and now he had Harmony pinned down a knife that I have no clue were it came from was now in his hand he was holding it against her neck he gets close to her face "what are you gonna do now you little s-" he gets cut of by Harmony's fore head slamming onto his she frees one of her arm's punching him scare in the jaw blood drip from her neck it was only a small cut she slam's his face onto the wooden floor now he was nocked out like Jean she stands up rubbing her fist "humanity's strongest soldier HA" she picks me up again throwing me over her shoulder like I was a rag doll "Eren!" Mikasa keep on yelling Harmony breaks into a run she was running as if she was carrying no one i couldn't imagen how fast she could go with out someone being on her back I slightly raze my head to see she was leaving bloody prints of the back of her boot I look at her back and see that her withe shirt was stained with blood Levi must have got her at some point and she dint even realized it and I wasn't planning on telling her any time soon a half hour or so later she stops breathing heavily I smirk she looks down seeing her blood stained shirt "that shitty shorty"she whistles again it echos true out the forest from the distance something whistles back she breaks into another run I could move my hand's again but the rest of my body was numb then for the second time of the day she's nocked down along with me but this time Mikasa was pinning her down this was gonna get bad for her real fast she look's over her shoulder "you ok?" I nod sitting up the numbness of my legs slowly disappearing Mikasa's fist razes and it slams full force on Harmony's face and it does again and again each time it was getting harder and harder I grab her wist "Mikasa stop your gonna kill her" she sights standing looking up at me "did she hurt you" i shake me head again the rest come both Jean and Levi had extremely bloody noses "did yah get her" Mikasa nods "she's right h- how the hell" I had turn to find that Harmony was gone I look up to see a tiny figure running full speed away in the distance "come on we cant let her escape!"every one takes to the trees I grab onto Mikasa and were of then a much bigger figuer comes into view every one lands back on the ground staring at the 20-meter class from two weeks ago "amazing!" Hanji squealed the titan was holding something in the palm of his hand my eyes widen wend I see it's Harmony with her arm's cross "hey every one I would like you to meet my friend John" her hand motions to the titan the small cut on her neck had disappeared and her nose dint look broken at all and she was wearing the strangest 3D maneuver gear "also I would like you to meet the twins Nora and Necko" two girls came into view on his shoulder they both had beaming green eyes "and Dilan" a boy stud on his other shoulder he grinned his eyes were compleatly bandage up "and lets not forget Tony" another boy with short back hair pulled back on a pony tail stud on his head each one of them had something that made my skin crawl "now you can give us Eren but since I'm guessing you wont...Tony who will you take" he smirked "just give me corporal shortie,titan freak and commander blondie" Levi growled a little "well then Nora Necko what about you too" "well take potato girl and baldy" both of them backed away "Dilan?" "I'll take the two other blondies" Krista gulped "I'll take horse face and scarf girl john will you take Eren?" the titan made a sound she looked at him "I'll take that as a yes" I really wanted to kill her a smile crosses her face like I had done something she wanted me to do "EREN!" Armin screamed he had realize her plan a little to late lightning quick she takes a knife that was in her gear and tosses it at me it sink's into my chest I stumble back there's the crackling of thunder and a huge explosion


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "the battle's"

((Connie))

were all blown back by the huge explosion Sasha falls on me I grunt "dam your heavy" "shut up" the creepy twins land in front of us "awww you two would make such a cute couple" not sure witch one of them said it something about them scared me it was there eyes they some what look like cat eyes Sasha gulped the ground shakes I look up to see a foot coming right at us we doge it right in time "come on!" I pull Sasha dragging her with me running as fast as I could I see a cave "there!" I drag her in "but its dark in there" "scared of the dark" "NO!" "then come on!" we run deep into it was total darkness I couldn't see a thing we both trip over something and fall I'm now on my hands and knees "Sasha were are you!" "here!" I finally find her hand "come on!" I pull her again with me until I run straight into a wall I rub my face keeping close to the wall "lets stay here they wont be able to find us in this darkness""nice plan just one thing" I jerk my hand away backing againts the wall THAT was not Sasha "we have no problem goin true the dark" I did the first thing that pop into my head and it was to run for it I run as fast as I can until a scream made me freeze "SASHA!" theres another scream I run in the direction of it and yet again I trip over something I was extremely hoping that it was a rock but me heart sinks wend a hand grab's mind "S-sasha!" I shake her "Sasha come on don't play games" "but I like games" "the hell!" I jump back "wrong again baldy" these creepy chicks were every were she laughed I find my self running again just to bump into someone I fall on her "not again!" I draw my sword out "no wait!"I freeze "Sasha?" "no it's a potato OF COURSE IS ME!" I help her up "maybe goin in here wasan't such a good idea" she smack's the back of my head "OUCH" "you really think so!" "let's just get out of here!" she grab's my wrist pulling me with her we finally see the entrance of the cave "there!" I have never been so happy in my live to see sunlight but as were about to get out were tackled and pinned to the ground "well that was fun wasan't it" 'kill me now' "i wonder how the rest are doing" "eh they must already gotten the other's" well it was clear that this was not gonna be and easy battle

* * *

((Armin))

I'm running as fast as can Krista by my side is like they planned this the hole explosion it blew us into the perfect groups "why don't we switch to are gear" Krista asked "cause who knows what he could do to us up there" "want I can't do to you down here" I look and manage to stop just before I run into him but Krista isn't so lucky and runs straight into his chest an falls back he dint even budge I stare at him wide eyed were the hell did he come from he grins grabbing the collar of my shirt raising me from the ground walking over to Krista who was rubbing her head and does the same but she starts to struggle "let me go!" I could tell she was more than scared he grins and now I was way beyond scared he had fang's he had fricking fang's Krista struggled more she razes her hand to slap him but instead ends up taring the cloth that was over his eyes of now i was completely horrified he had eyes all down I think he would have looked a lot less scarier with out them they were completely black except for two golden rings in them its like someone tock some wolf eyes and put them on him his grin disappears and it turns into a look of fury he slams us both againts a tree his hands on are necks now I yelp at a shock of pain in my arm he gets real close to Kristas face he was growling and some transparent greenish looking liquid that I'm pretty sure is poison dripped from his fangs tears streamed down Kristas face she shut her eyes close his angry expression quickly soften and now he looked full of regret his eyes go to the ground "I wont hurt any of you to if you don't fight cause I don't want or need to hurt any one" both Krista and I nod he drops us both to ground he grabs the cloth tying it around his eyes again I stare at him now I wasan't scared of him I actually felt sorry for him and I also was kind of glad that i got stuck with him I think the others would had just tare us apart

* * *

((Erwin))

I spring to my feet Hanji had been nocked out by the brat we were fighting "what? getting tired Corporal" Levi growled and launched at him but he doge it this kid was fast he dug his elbow into Levi's back for a second I thought one of them broke a bone and I wasan't talking about the kid he falls to his knees he kicks his stomach making him role to his side he puts his foot on Levis chest I draw my blades out "ah ah" his blade was barely gracing Levis neck "accidents can happen commander" I freeze he laughs "I would kill all three of you now but "Harmony" said not to hurt any of you" he stepped hard on Levis chest making him get into a coughing fit "them again shes not my boss" he tock his foot of Levis chest taking a few steps towards me "ready commander!" he grins I get ready but before I can launch at him I see Levi get back on his feet charging at him but I think this brat has eyes on the back of his head he just takes a step to the side and Levi runs into me he burst out laugh "and this is the only purk to being a m-"he gets cut of by Levi's fist hitting him square in the jaw he falls back and spits out some blood rubbing his jaw "now your gonna get it" he stood up again a chill ran down my spine there wasan't something right about this brat

* * *

((jean))

I'm thrown back by Harmony rage surge true me I take out my blade springing back to my feet I swing it at her but she just doge it and my blade meets Mikasa's blade "wow you two are slow" she grinned Mikasa growled and charged at her but in one swift move Harmony had pinned her down "yeah still slow" Mikasa looked dizzy "but-" she dosent get to finish my foot hits the side of her head it hurt me more to do this than it did to her she falls of Mikasa I was hoping that she would be nocked out but she sits right back up there was a cut on her cheek but it just closes up in an instant she stands taking out a knife something in her eyes made the hairs on the back of my neck stand and it wasan't the fact that one of her eyes was purple now she steps over Mikasa I get my blades ready but next thing I know I'm pinned down to the ground in an arm lock and there was a sharp pain on my shoulder she pulls out the knife and razes it up high I shut my eyes tighly and get ready for the blade to drive into my neck but nothing I open my eyes to see the knife was still clench in her fist the look in her eyes that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand was gone I could actually see regret something that made her fell pain my thoughts are cut short wend I hear a gasp and blood splatters over me I look to see Mikasa's blade had gone all the way true Harmonys shoulder it dint cut her arm of but Harmony could see the blade coming out true the front of her shoulder her hand starts to shake and she stares at the blade wide eyed "drop the knife or you'll lose an arm" she does as she's told Mikasa grabs her braid and yanks on it "try anything and last time you see this blade it will be true your chest" she nods quickly Mikasa pulls out her blade and Harmony roles of me if any of the others had got capture we had an advantage now


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "Advantage"

((Jean))

I'm running by Mikasa's side Harmony throw over my shoulder we were heading back to were we met Harmony's squad Mikasa was leading the way thoughts ran wild true my mind she suddenly stops I almost ran into her I look and to my horror I see that every one else had been capture even Erwin,Hanji and Levi they were face down on the ground hands tide behind there backs both Armin,Krista,Sasha and Connie were tide up back to back and Eren was still in his titan form John's foot was on his face I throw her of my shoulder she land's on her knees "you better let each and every one of them go unless you want to see this shit cut in half" Mikasa grabbed her braid again yanking it back putting her blade on her neck Tony chuckled "go ahead " Harmony's eye widen "in fact are commander just send her hear to get killed but it's clear none of you can do that" she mumbled something that I think was "asshole" and I was way beyond confuses he smirked "all we wanted was blood sample from that thing" he motioned to Eren with his head "and we already have it all we need is her dead" she growled "so.." before Mikasa and me can react he takes a Knife out of that 3D maneuver gear of there's and flings it at her it sink's into her throat a gasp escapes her mouth I flinch at the sight of blood gushing out of her throat down to her neck onto her withe shirt Mikasa jumps back letting go of her braid she falls limply to the ground her eyes were wide open blood was coming out of her mouth she made a gurgle sound wend she tried to breathe but it was just cut off and stopped a jolt of anger rushes true me I take out my blade but wend I look to face him he was gone along with the rest even John was gone I clench the handle of my blade hard turning back to Mikasa she was kneeling down next to her she looks at with a look that screamed 'sorry' but none of us could have done anything about it he was to fast I barely saw him take the knife out I kneel next to her her eyes were wide open but looked distant I gently close them my eyes go to the knife on her throat then I remember the cut on her cheek that had disappeared my hand starts to tremble I raze it and slowly pull the knife out but nothing happende nothing the imagine of Marcos dead body flashes by my eyes I feel Mikasa put her hand gently on my shoulder but I jerk it of standing up throwing the knife aside I don't dare look back at her I walk over to Armin and Krista cutting them free "are you two ok" they nod but they both gave me a look that said 'are YOU ok' Mikasa was cutting Sasha and Connie free I shill runs down my spine wend I hear someone get into a coughing fit I look over my shoulder and I'm stun by what I see it's almost like her throat just closed up every one looked stun "amazing!" Hanji squeaked I'm completely frozen Mikasa quickly cut's Erwin,Hanji and Levi free before walking over to Eren's titan body before anyone could stop him Levi stormed over to her grabbing her braid and razing her from the ground "what the hell are you playing" he shouted she mumbled something but her eyes roll back Levi growled and threw her back on the ground she cough again trying to raze her self from the ground but I'm guessing she forgot her hands were tied anger and only a little bit of relieve rushed true me again at the though of all the things she had done Levi razes his foot to stomped it down on her neck "Levi" he glares at commander Erwin but places his foot back on the ground major Hanji fixed her glasses "she sure has a lot of explaining to do wend we get back to camp" Erwin nods and gives me a quick look I nod and walk over to her lifting her up putting her on my back ((piggy back ride \(030)z)) her head laid on my shoulder hopefully the extra weight wouldn't give me problems with the gear luckily she was a lot lighter know since we tock of her 3D maneuver gear we set of surprisingly I have no problem having her on my back about 15 minutes later I feel a slight movement I look from the conner of my eye to see she was awake she looked confuse at first but then seemed to remembered everything her eyes widen I dint think she could do anything from up here but I guess I'm wrong about everything that has to do with her for a second I thought she was gonna choke me with the rope that was tied on her wrist but she jumps of me I look to see her landing in a cat like pose how was that even possible "don't let her escape" Erwin shouted every one nods goin after her and apparently it was possible for someone who just got stabbed in the throat to out run someone on a 3D maneuver gear but I could tell she was tired her hand goes to grab something but it only finds her waist a small smirk crosses my face but of course she had to have something up her sleeve LITERALLY! and wend did she untie her hands! she takes something out of some fingerless gloves ((not sure if there called that)) that I dint notice she had till now throws it and it zooms by my head "the hell!" I look over my shoulder to see Erwin dangling from a tree branch something had caught a part of his jacket pinning him to the tree it look like some kind of knife it was as thin as a card another one zooms by me and it catches his sleeve pinning his other arm that was about to pull the other knife out she pulls out more how many did she have! I barely doge one of them Eren wasan't so lucky but now I saw that she was trying to get some were she sprints faster I move towards her fast I was just above her I reach out to grab her braid but she ducks and rolls I only manage to grab the tip of her braid taking of the small bad that's holding the braid together it quickly becomes lose and her hair falls on her shoulders and face in a messy pony tail I land on the ground blades ready "what? don't have any more tricks" "why would I need tricks wend I can just beat you up" her voice cracked something made it crack she was uncertain but she quickly moves and pins me down but her grip on my arms was lose I smirk and flip her of me with a move the she taught me her self and pin her down she was face down on the ground now "you sure learned fast" "well I learned from the best" I say sarcastically and suddenly I find her legs rapped around my neck they pull me down making me let go of her arms and at the same time slamming my head on the ground I yelp at a huge pain on my shoulder I almost forgot she stabbed me I shake my head to see that she had pinned me down again "to bad I'm still the teacher" this time her grip wasan't lose "did you really think you have an advantage with capturing me" "I still have one" out of no were she gets a kick to the chest from Levi that might have broken a few ribs "are you ok?" I nod sitting up she grunts razing her self from the ground holding her chest a little bit of blood coming out of her mouth Levi takes out his blades she spits out some blood smirking the look in her eyes that made the hair's on the back of my neck stand was back "maybe you forgot I also have an advantage" 'the shrikes!' it almost hits me like a slap to the face she had one of dose things and it had to be the one that HURT HUMANS WHY! her mouth open's and a get prepared for the worst


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "Silent"

((Jean))

she shrikes but I feel no pain until a sonic blast that comes out of her mouth slams me againts a tree she stands back up looking like she never got kicked to the chest she grinned "hope you enjoy the company" company? she started to run there's the cracking of trees I look and see two 10-meter class burst true the trees and of course they had to be abnormals YAY but things had to go from bad to worst the others come sadly the weren't facing the titans "behind you!" too late one of them has Krista clench in his hand she screamed "dammint!" I mumbled them there's another shikre this one is even louder blood burst from the titan's ear's it drops Krista "what tha" I look and see that Harmony was still there at the edge of the opening we were standing in did she actually do that she was breathing heavily and her legs were shaking she ran disappearing in between the trees I break into a run "JEAN WAIT!" I ignore it running as fast as I can after her then switch to my gear she finally comes into view her running was getting slower and slower she was really tired but were was she goin she looks over her shoulder noticing me her eyes widen and she sprints how the heck can she do this its like she suddenly regain all her strength I look forward to see were she was heading it was a fricking cliff what was she expecting to do jump well I guess I was right cause she does giving me a heart attack but relieve fills me wend I see her jumping from branch to branch some how trees that were mostly branches had grown from the sides of the cliff she was jumping like monkey until a branch snaps and she falls landing hard on another one I wince a little cause it looked like it really hurt and her wrist might be broken she razes her self from the branch "what? to tired to keep goin miss spy" she dint respond and stood up almost loosing her balance for a few seconds I sit down and watch her make her way to the other side but I'm guessing she forgot she fell 15 feet down she looks up seeing how much she has to climb to get to the other side she starts hitting her head on a branch next to her she was pretty far but I could hear her goin "idiot-idiot-idiot" I chuckle "need any help!" she lays againts the wall sliding down I sight and use my gear to get to her "gonna try and keep running?" she dosent look at me "every time I get a chance or feel like running I will" I really wish I could slap my self how the hell do I still have some feelings for her she grunts standing "so what are you gonna do? I can still beat you down" I smirked "really? go ahead try I have had enough disappointments for today" she looked at me puzzled but she quickly solved it she charged at me but was to slow I grab both her arms slamming her againts the walls and let her go she slides down I get down on one knee she razes her hand to slap me but yet again she to slow I grab her wrist tightly apparently it was her broken one she yelp trying to release my grip of her wrist with her other hand but I grip it tighter she yelps again "I'm done fighting you I am done and I suggest you do the same if you don't want things to get worst" she just stared at me dumbfounded I let go of her wrist "things are already worst and there gonna keep getting worst not for you but for me" the hairs on the back of my neck stand again I don't know what was it about that look that made me want to run and hide "are you gonna try and run?" she looked at her wrist "I think I'm done for today" I put her on my back again half way back to the opening the others appeared she was asleep by then or at least I think she was Erwin,Levi and Hanji all had an extremely angry but to my surprise the first question I get is "are you alright?" I give a small nod "and what happende to her?" Hanji asked looking at her red wrist "she broke it trying to cross a cliff not to far from here" she nods "lets get back to camp and lets do it quick before she wakes up" every one nods and were of I was lost deep in my thoughts the hole time heading back seemed like such a short time next thing I know I'm sitting next to a bed Harmony laid on her wrist was bandage her hands and ankles were tied up there was also a cloth tied around her mouth just incase she got a little shrieky "are you ok?" I was kind of getting sick of that question I give a small nod Armin stands by my side "she does know how to play mind games" "she also know's how to act" I sight "I should have seen something wasan't right about week's ago but she fulled all of us" I nod she always new what she was doing but she new how to make us all believe she dint commander Erwin,Major Hanji and Levi walk in at that time her eyes flutter open "good your awake" Levi spitted out in a second she was sitting up I almost jump from the chair I'm sitting on "ready to talk" her eyes go down to the cloth on her mouth the commander order me to take it of why me but I do as I'm told once the cloth is of her mouth she takes a deep breath like she about to say something extremely long and boring but "no" is all we get "your gonna have to talk at some point if it's not here it will be inside the walls we can find your real name and family in there" she chuckle shaking her head softly "oh commander if you don't have my name your gonna find nothing there's no one left alive that can identify me and if you try looking for a description of me your still are gonna find nothing you'll just be lead into dead ends every time you think you have a lead it will take you absolutely no were try as you may your just gonna find nothing" they stared at her "and you don't know how long I'm willing to stay silent" commander Erwin sights "in a week you'll be taken to the military tribunal if by then you haven't spoken to any of us your gonna have to speak to Darius Zackley" she dosent respond was she really gonna stay silent

* * *

Day 1: she slept true the hole day never woke up once

* * *

Day 2: she still hasan't spoken she just sits all day she does nothing nothing at all

* * *

Day 3: she escaped but dint leave camp she dint even tried to run she just was outside practicing punching a tree

* * *

Day 4: still she does the same she dosent run even wend she told me wend she would see a chance to run she would

* * *

Day 5: still nothing she hasan't spoken why?

* * *

Day 6:why dosent she run she has had so many chances what is she waiting for after tomorrow we would be heading to the walls why hasan't she run did she want to get killed?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 "Tired"

((Eren))

we get back to camp after a patrol and like it's been for the last few days Harmony is out side punching and kicking a tree but today there was something different about today she seemed to be blowing of stem "well look who's out again" Levi spat with his usual glare she fixed her hair turning "and you care why?" she rubbed her red knuckle's "just get back inside" he was starting to get annoyed "and since wend do I take orders from Corporal clean freak" he clench his teeth "since Erwin order me to look after a stubborn brat" she smirked "fair enough" "fair enough to a spy that dosen't know a thing" she look at him she looked calm but anger was starting to boil up inside of her she crosses her arms "believe me Levi I know more about you than you do your self" they were face to face...almost "then prove it" she seemed to smile "you came from the capital in an under ground district commander Erwin recruited you with two others Isabel and Farlan your first plan was kill the commander Erwin wasan't it?" her smile seems to grow and for the first time I see him sink only a tiny bit but he was "but then you had a change of heart but you still killed three men cause your friend got an unwanted hair cut" I can see him clenching his teeth harder "if your not ready to try me than don't Levi I know lot's of things and I'm no ordinary spy not even close if I have to break someone mentally I will and I can't count how many time I have broken someone's trust but I have done it before and I'll do it again if I have to" "so you enjoy doing it" her smile disappears she truly looked furious now "never once have I enjoyed doing it ever every time I went on a stinking 'mission' I had to act like another person and the worst part wasan't pretending to be someone I'm not but to sink in to deep into the act to start becoming the person I was acting" Jean looks away from her this is a side of her I had never seen she was furious but at the same time hurt "and how can I trust that your telling the truth" she gives a fake laugh "you trust no one Levi no one ever truly has your trust they may have part of it but never will any one have your hole trust never once did I have your trust and I probably never will but I can live with that" yet again Levi was sinking still a tiny bit but sinking but then in between his usual glare there was something else like something popped up "if you want to start to earn it then tell us who the hell you are" she seemed even more furious she razes her hand for a second I though she was gonna slap him but her hands goes to her left arm lowering a long fingerless glove that went up her elbow revealing some figure's burned into her skin that I'm pretty sure was made by the thing they use for branding horses or cows it was a flower that was hit by the wind the petals get ripped of turning into a wolf "this can only tell some much" she tock a deep breath "my name is Mara Vangert I lived in the Shinganshina district till I was nine my father,mother and brother were all killed by titans wend I was a refuge I was kidnaped along with some other kids who lost there family's and taken to a camp and believe me wend I tell you I would have preferred to be killed by a titan than being throw into that hell" she pauses for a second pulling her self together she wasan't crying but still seemed to need to "and the training I got you don't know was it's like to feel like every bit of live has been drain from your body unless you take it" that made all of us angry are training was no walk in the park "and what makes you think there training wasan't as hard as yours" yet again he had stopped sinking but I'm guessing she would find a way to make him sink again and I was right "they weren't nine year old's being throw into a pit with a 15-meter class having only five days of training" a shill runs down my spine if I could take the question back for Levi I would "they only gave you five days to learn how to use the more than complex fricking 3D maneuver gear they dint care if you new how to use it or not they just threw you in the pit or the "arena" like some liked to call it with the titan you only had your gear nothing else nobody can't or want's to help you one by one they threw you in some came back out others weren't so lucky and some of the ones that came out came back insane broken beyond repair some pulled true others never cause even if you came out of that pit alive you were as good as dead" all of us are frozen now I kind of regret wanting to know about her pass but now I understood the burned marks on her arms at a poin of her live she was a little girl one that dint think danger could cross the wall's then her hole world gets turned upside down with the colossal titan coming then her family being eaten all of that cause her to grow up fast and push her feeling's aside pain,anger,rage,sorrow I think she never got time to grieve it had cause her to grow from a delicut flower into a wild animal she had barricaded her feelings but every once in a while they would break but close up again this time they dint all the years of pain and suffering had created a dent that couldn't be fixed bit by bit it keep breaking just like the petals of the flower were being ripped by the wind "and it dint stop there 'the shrikes' the thing every one hates and fears me for I was born with it I was already a genetic mutation of course they were gonna use that to there advantage but before it couldn't cause internal damage it was only a blast thats it but there is almost the same training you have a core of ten making you top in class from 500 kids that were there 20 came out on top sadly me being one of them you think that things will get easier form there on but the lucky ones were the ones with the lowest of scores from does 20 that came out on top only 6 survive reason why I can do this things reason why Johh can turn into a 20-meter class why Nora and Necko can see in the dark why tony is faster than any other human reason Dilan looks how he looks reason why we all have highly developed censes is cause we were all MUTATED" now I truly regret wanting to know about her pass she takes out a knife that was hidden in the glove were the hell does she get all this shit she gives it to Levi "go ahead...kill me" Jean flinches at the words 'kill me' a tiny smile crosses her face now I could see how damage she truly was she said that some that made it out of the pit came back insane she said that some pulled true but she never said they pulled true with there sanity intact "go ahead I got nothing to lose and neither do you lots of people want me dead why not just do them a favor" the tiny smile staid on her face she was truly broken she was looking at Levi but her mind was somewhere else something was waiting to snap inside of her she was ready to break down I could see tears forming in the conner of her eyes but none of them dropped never once have I seen her cry I wasan't even sure she could form tears until now "go ahead nobody is gonna miss me my hole family is gone I have no were to run and why should I keep trying to run theres is no reason for me to try and save my self" no tears dropped Levi let go the knife "I would never kill someone who saved my live even wend she just could have killed me and every one with one whistle plus you asked that brat not to hurt any of us you spared are lives I think we can spare yours" her eyes widen but all of us new what he was saying was true she had lots of opportunities to kill all of us but she dint she turned away "there probably just gonna kill me tomorrow at the tribunal any way I have no reason to save my self I'm tired of this" she walked inside till know I dint realize that I had label her as an enemy wend she truly was a friend...

* * *

((Jean))

the rest of the day went by a blur I find my self lying in bed looking up at the ceiling "why does she always do that?" I look around in the darkness from the small crack under the door I could see a shadow fading away she always got up at this hour she said that it was cause of nightmares but could she have them every night? a pillow hits me "the hell!" "you go and get her" Connie mumbled true his pillow "why me" "cause you have a higher chance of survival just incase shes angry or something" "and since wend did you get so smart" "I dint it's just simple logic" I groan standing and throwing the pillow back at him before walking out I turn "if I'm not back in an hour she killed me" I walk over to the porch and just as I expected she was sitting down on the steps I open the door she looked over her shoulder but turned back "something wrong?" I asked blankly I wasan't sure what feel right now I sit down next to her "just lost in some thoughts I guess" something was cupped in her hands a piece of paper I think but I ignored it I had a bigger question to ask her one that had been bothering me since this morning "why did you do it?"

((sry if there some typos her lol its night over here right now any tips or recommendation are greatly appreciated ^w^ dont be shy sry I could fix it today))


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 "Mara Vangert"

((Jean))

she stays silent for a few minutes she new what I was asking her why instead of running away from that camp she staid she had both the power and the ability to run why dint she "fear" I raze and eye brow "of what?" "another live being lost cause of me" now I was even more loss "in that camp they take 'precautions' just incase you want to run they put a live on your back" I say nothing she picked up a pebble from the ground taking it in her hand "so many life's have been wasted on me" she rolled the pebble around in her hand "my mom my dad my brother all gave up there lives for me and for what?" she clench the pebble in her hand "I'm just a disappointment" as she said that she threw the pebble angrily "they gave up there lives for nothing" I look over at her tears were forming in her eyes but none of them drop "I have lost to many people I cared about I don't want to lose any one else" still no tears dropped one they were refusing to drop or two she some how was keeping them in "I'm afraid that someone else will lose there live cause of me" her eyes darted of to me for a second she clench the paper that I had forgotten about in her hand she was about to say something that I wasan't gonna like "if you ever think I'm in some trouble that I'm not gonna get out of I don't want you to do anything" it hits me almost like a slap to the face Marcos memory strikes me painfully how could she even ask me that "I know you lost some friends in the attack on trost" for the first time a few tears dribble down her cheeks she opens her hand handing the paper to me it both made me smile and at the same time brought sad memory's it was a picture not sure wend it was taken but it was wend we were in trainig Marco,Nina,Thomas every one was there "they would have made great soldiers but the difference between them and me is" a few more tears fell down her cheeks "I'm not someone worth dying for" "don't say that" she stood up in both anger and desperation "it's true Jean" I stand up too "every were I went someone gave up there live for me worst part was they gave up there live for someone that dint exist they gave up there lives for a disgrace for nothing" her voice was razing a little and I dint want her to wake up any one "the worst part about coming here is that I made you fall in love with someone that dint exist" tears were streaming down her face "and were ever I go I'll be hated" I grabbed her wrist she looked at me more tears streaming down her face "there's a difference between anger and hate" her lower lip quivered she looked away from me I put my hand on her cheek making her look back at me "and you dint make me fall in love with someone that dint exist Harmony was only a part of you and if I learned to love a part of you I can learn to love the rest" she looked at me stunned I wiped away a few tears with my thumb "your not worthless don't ever think that" I pull her face closer to mind "I want you to come back tomorrow I want you to come back from the tribunal" she said nothing I kissed her softly but this time I could feel I was kissing a different person I new it was not Harmony she was only a part of her but I dint care I loved her I pull away are foreheads still touching "can you do that?" my voice was barely a whisper she gulped "I'll what I can" I tiny smile forms on my face I pull her close hugging her tightly

* * *

I wake up to find that I was still out side laying againts one of post of the porch it must be around 3:00am or something I smile wend I see she had fallen asleep on my chest her fingers lase with mind gently moving some air of her face and kiss her fore head she yawns curling up I smile again but then I notice a blanket had been throw over us it must have been Krista hopefully she keep quiet about this cause I would not hear the end of it from the guys I look over to the door almost getting a heart attack wend I do Levi was leaning againts the door frame "ummmm" I could feel my self blushing he just shook his head softly before walking back was he the one who brought the blanket? almost like he could hear my thoughts he calls from inside "yes!" I wait a few minutes before taking her in my arms and standing I was hoping to get inside with out making a sound but the wooden floor of the cabin decided it wanted to play a song I keep trying to walk silently for few more minutes but I literally was getting no were I on top of that the room they were keeping her in was at the end of the hall "seriously!" I mumbled I take a deep breath and dart of to her room I open the door laying her in bed but then I run into the problem that her arms were rapped around my neck and she wouldn't let go "come on!" I whisper after a few more tries I release her of my neck she curled up I throw a blanket over her and walk out goin back to bed I wasan't sure what could happende tomorrow I don't think commander Erwin,Major Hanji or Levi could do anything other than ask for her custody and hope that with everything she said yesterday Darius Zackley would grant them the custody I sight closing my eyes hoping that I could get some sleep

* * *

((Mara))

I wake up to find my self in bed I sight knowing what day it was I sit up staring at blue blanket that was over me I stand doing a braid on my hair as usual sitting down next to the window I stare at my own reflection it would be the first time in six years that I would see the wall again wonder how much has change or wonder how much have I change not in my appearance cause I only change as naturally as every one else but in who I was I was already born different my eye color was the first hint having a blue and purple eye wasan't something any one usually saw but my family dint care my mother said that my eyes were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen wend I first open them she also said I had some amazing lungs I could hold my breath for a long time witch freaked her out on some of my tantrums wend I refuse to breath cause I wanted something but my dad quickly figured out had good lungs so the fun of seeing her spooked dint last long then came the day I found out about my shrikes I was only six I screamed at my brother Rian who was bothering me ended up slamming him againts a wall that day I ran away it was the first time I ever felt fear that someone was gonna lose there live cause of me I saw myself as a monster but my brother himself was the one who found me he wasan't afraid of me but I was afraid of my self with the help of him my parents and two friends that I trusted enough to tell them about the shrikes I learned how to control it one of them was Luke my brothers best friend we hand know him since we were little he became a soldier later on he got into the survey corps every time he would return to the walls he would always bring me a different flower and wend he was out side the wall every moth he would send letters telling us of the things he had seen but then the letters suddenly stop months went by with no word of him even if I was young I understood what had happende but my brother dint he always had some hope that he would come back but all of that hope faded away wend the only thing they brought back of him was his jacket nothing else I remember another soldier coming up to me handing me a flower saying "he asked me to give you this and that he was sorry he couldn't give it to you himself" I looked up at her but she walked away before I could say anything I dint know her name but I new who she was I read about her in one of Luke's letter it was true she was beautiful my brother he dint speak for days until he said he wanted to join the survey corps my parents dint oppose neither did I sometimes I feared that he wouldn't come back but them the colossal titan came I remembered being in the life boats a kid that was sitting next to a girl with a scarf stood up his hand's were full of bruises and he said "I'm gonna kill every fucking one every fucking" Eren Jeager that was the first time a cross paths with him I dint think the second time would be to kidnapped him but know I had a chance a chance to change every thing


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 "Just a Monster"

((Mara))

after a half hour of being lost in my thoughs I stand walking over to the kitchen to find that every one else had woken up and that commander Erwin and major Hanji were already there they were so busy looking at some papers set on the table that nobody notice me for a few minutes Hanji fixed her glasses "well look who decided to wake up" she said in a jokingly tone was she actually joking or was my hearing bad after Tony beating the shit out of her I would not have expected her to be nice to me or for any one to be nice to me there was absolutely no anger or hate in there eyes there was a little bit of pity witch annoyed me a little but no anger Sasha was even smiling at me but a quick look at Jean and I new he had done something there was a small smirk on his face "ready for today?" I smile a little and shrug Erwin spread's some more papers on the table "Mara today were gonna try and get your custody we think that some of your abilities could be more than useful here" I give a small nod but I also had other plans that involve more than just coming back

* * *

((Armin))

I find my self yet again in the military tribunal Mara was standing in they same place Eren had been wend he first came but she wasan't kneeling down she somehow manage to get back up as Darius Zackley was walking in a soldier tries to put a muzzle on her witch I new she wouldn't let happeden wend the soldier tries to force the muzzle on her she ends up biting the soldiers wrist well this was of to a GREAT start he yelps jerking his hand away then he slaps her my eyes dart of to Jean who looked like he wanted to scratch the soldiers eyes out she spit out some blood "with all due respect sir if you treat me like a human I'll be one but if you treat me like an animal I can be one too" he stared at her dumbfounded Darius gives a signal to leave her alone he fixes his glasses looking at some papers in his hand "so today were deciding who gets Mara Vangert's custody" he fixes the papers in his hand "commander Smith why have you suggested that her custody should be given to the survey corps" the commander steps up "we think that some of her abilities could be useful in the survey corps she has also lived out side the wall's for six years she's aware of all dangers that are out side" he nods writing something down "commander Dok why have you listed her as an immediate fret" she gave him a quick glare he was gonna pay for what ever he was about to say he step up "we think that Mara is a fret that should be eliminated immediately due to the fact that one of her abilities can cause severe internal injuries to the human body and upon looking true some old records we found that a man was found dead in her house his cause of death had been both severe internal and external injuries and she was only seven wend this incident occurred" he nodded writing down some more stuff he looked back at Mara "would you mind explaining what happende " she nods "if the commander would have bothered to search a little bit deeper into the records he would had found that the man found was a fugitive wanted for murder" she pause for a second giving Nile a quick look "he entered my house only me and my brother were in it he was gonna hurt him I was only seven but I already new of my ability and I new how to use it I wasan't gonna just let him hurt my brother" he nods again looking true some more of the papers "and do you wish to go with the survey corps" she nods "but can she be trusted?" her eyes dart of to Nile again Darius fixed his glasses again "commander Dok may I remind you that you could be doing he same mistake that you had made with Eren Jeager" she smirked a little "but unlike Eren Jeager wend he first showed his abilities it was to help mankind" for a small second her eyes widen just a little bit "and in her case wend she revealed who she truly was she injured corporal Rivaille to kidnapped Eren and take him to her squad that was made out of kids with some abilities later on she stabbed one of the squad members Jean Kirstein" all eyes darted of to him for a second "and she also said that she had many times broken people mentally"

Darius stays silent thinking over what Nile said "it's a little hard to believe that a 15 year old can be capable of breaking someone mentally" "not if that 15 year old spend six years of her live being trained on how to do it and I would gladly demonstrate...Nile" ok two things one what the hell was she doing and two Nile was done for "your family is dead" he stared at her wide eye she wasan't suppose to know his name and less know that he has a family "and what would you know of my family" she smirked yup he was done for "your wife Mary oh she was a pretty girl and your three kids they were really adorable" he was trying hard to contain himself "you better hope that my team mates went easy on them" he clench his teeth hard "who knows what might be left of them" the end of the line was there before anyone could stop him he stormed to her grabbing her neck slamming her againts the pole he raze his fist "are you really sure you want to hurt me Nile?" he froze her voice was sotf and gentle now "are you really sure? wend I could be the last thread between live and death for your family" tears stung his eyes his fist trembled "you are mental!" he spat out she smiled chuckling softly "my trainer commander teacher call him what ever you like he's the one who made me this way" her voice was barely a whisper but I could understand what she was saying "that's enough miss Vangert!" Darius called from his table but she wasan't about to stop "your lying" Nial's voice trembled "and how would you know? commander Dok how do you know if I'm lying" he's snaps he stumbled a few steps back clawing his hair tears fell down his face "no your lying!" he fell to his knees "I said that's enough miss Vangert" he stop up from his chair "Nial look at me" he looked up at her "repeat after me every thing this bitch just said its all a lie" he does as he's told she smirked a little "good" she kicks him in the face he falls back blood dripping from his noes "and if you get close to me one more time I'll break more than just your nose!" she shouted he sat up and I could see that he forgot everything that happende "you little" he charged at her but she turned leaving the pole freely for him to run into he fell back to the ground nocked out "and that lady's and gentle men is how you break and make a man in less than five minutes" she bowed one hand on her chest and the other razed up high holding her handcuffs soldiers pointed there guns at her she just leans againts the pole smiling her arms cross every one stares at her dumbfounded except for Darius who looked furious "the only thing you have proven right now is that commander Dok is right" her smirk disappears "that your only fret that should be eliminated" she stays silent I could see a quick plan forming in her head "only reason you see me as fret is cause you fear me its up to you weather you see me as a monster or not" he fixed his classes "well all I'm seeing right now is a monster I don't even think your human if like I read you were born a genetic mutation I can't see you as a human" yet again she staid silent she gave a quick look to Connie and Sasha who were standing by Jean's side my eyes widen a little wend I realize her plan "you don't think I'm human?" she tock a step forward the same soldier that slapped her shots and hits her leg just above her knee she yelps but dosent fall Sasha and Connie hold Jean down she leans againts the pole for support holding her leg she clench her teeth razing her bloody hand "look I'm bleeding something that 'humans' do no matter how jacked up my DNA is I'll always be human and if your seeing me as an enemy the true enemy's are the ones who made me like this the true enemy is just out side wall Rose" her voice was razing "the only reason why every one see's me as a monster is cause of them! there the only reasoned I'm feared by every one they have turned kids into monsters!" a glass of water that was placed next to Darius shatters into a million pieces her eyes widen and she covers her mouth with her other hand every thing feel silent until Darius shock some of his papers to get some shards of them Mara slowly tock her hand of her mouth "I'm not the enemy" her voice was shaking he sights "of what help could you be to the survey corps" she tock a deep breath "how can more troopers die if titans are afraid to get close to them" "what are you proposing" "put me in the middle of the formation every two hours I'll send out a shrike that will go way beyond the soldier line if no titans are around to altern the trayectori we will have a straighter course" he fixed his glasses again taking a deep breath "very well custody of Mara Vangert goes to the survey corps" she let out a sight of relieve falling to her knees "but if she ever shows sings of turning againts the survey corps she will be killed am I clear?" Commander Erwin,Major Hanji and corporal Levi all nodded Erwin gave a signal to let go of Jean who ran to her even dow this wasan't the way I picture this thing goin at least we hand Maras custudy

* * *

((Mara))

I'm taken to another room and Hanji starts treating my wound "I do have to say that was riscky move you tock out there what if he dint hit your leg" I shrug "sometimes things don't go...as planned" she shook her head softly "what? I'm alive aren't I" she just shock her head again "its still was to risky if I would have gotten the chance I would have scratched that soldiers eyes out" I rolled my eyes looking up at Jean Hanji stood up "any way there's a lot of things to do in a week were heading out of the wall once were out we need a plan to take down that camp of yours so you need to heal" I give a small nod one thing I new for certain that taking down that place wasan't gonna be an easy task


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 "only human"

((Armin))

A few minutes ago we set out of the wall the formation had to be altered a little Mara had to be positioned in the middle and every one around her had to be a mile away from or the horses would crazy cause of her shrikes or at least that's what she said also she said the only way she could ride a horse so it wouldn't be harmed if is it was deaf not sure how but the managed to find one in time my thoughts are cut short by a purple smoked signal flare that meant that Mara had send out her first shrike I shot a flare and waited for a few minutes there's nothing then from the distance I could see a really thin dust cloud or more like dust wave as it became closer and closer I panicked a little at how huge this thing was the gust hits me and I'm temporarily blinded by the dust that hit me I scratched my eyes and look to see the wave of dust keep on goin till my eyes could no longer see it half and hour passed and there were absolutely no red signal flares time keep goin by and nothing a few more waves came we did cover a lot of ground in one day but I was kind of beginning to get bored then I see a green flare first time in the hole that we were changing course half an hour later I find my self in front of an old castle this would be were we would set camp for the next few days while we planned how to take down Mara's camp for now we were goin over the things Mara new about that camp a map had been set down on a table in one of the many room's of the castle "the camp is extremely large I never got the chance to learn how big it was but it's bigger than the trainees camp" she pointed at different points on the map "and what are we gonna do about the creepy five" "well I think you all should get to know them better before you go on and try an fight then "

she set a small journal on the table I had seen her writing on it a few times in the week she was healing from the shot to her leg she still had a light limp but in a few days it might be gone she open the journal I could see a small sketch of Dilan stuff written next to it "ok first thing every one of us has sensitive senses so sneaking up on then isin't an option also it ain't a good idea to get any of then scared and or extremely angry" "why?" Connie asked tilting his head a little she sights "wend they did the mutations on us they dint count on are DNA becoming unstable it makes us get completely out of control...but Dilan is another case he was mutated to the point were his body wouldn't accept any more mutations only reason he survive was cause of his first mutation a mutation that was made on all of us in not sure what they did but every time are body has an injury if there's a rush of adrenalin coursing true it it will heal but we cannot regenerate" "and why is Dilan another case?" she staid silent for a few seconds "his DNA is so messed up he can get out of control real easily an once he loses it there's no telling what he could do" she flipped to next page that had a sketch of John "then there's John before his mutations he could only turn into a 15-class after his mutation he could turn into a 20-meter class and his agility has no boundaries I'm not sure how he grew claws or teeth that are made of metal" she turned the page Nora and Necko were there "they were the ones who were the least mutated they both can see in complete and utter darkness unlike Dilan they only have night vision while he has both night vision and heat sensing also these too are expert in pressure points" "are they better than you?" Connie was now standing next to her "nope" "and why?" "cause they can't do this" with out razing her eyes from the journal she poked a part of his neck he fell down under the table and out of my sight Sasha scooted to the side a little holding back a laugh "ok what the hell did you do me!" "made your body go numb" "well make it stop!" again with out taking her eyes of the journal she kicks a part o his body "urg!" he grunted "you suck" every one stars laughing except for Connie who stood up rubbing his neck Mara patted his head then I start to see that her skin was turning pale my eyes widen a little slowly every one starts to see it too but Mara dint seemed to notice her self she was still laughing like nothing was goin on

* * *

((Mara))

suddenly I realize the every one had stop laughing they were staring at me with these panicked expressions "what?" as I asked that I hear a drip sound I look down at the journal to see two drops of blood my eyes widen I touch my nose just to feel more blood my hand was deadly pale I new what was goin on I new that this would happende I was just hoping that it would happende wend I was alone this was something my body did wend I use my shrikes to much after not using it for a long time it was like my body ran test on it self or something sadly they were more than one test but they only lasted for a short time but this test decided it wanted to freak every one out I lose my balance falling back but someone catches me I can hear panicked muffled voices but I couldn't find words to speak "I'm fine" I manage to mumble my voice was shaking I open my eyes to see every one surrounding me Jean gently pressed a handkerchief on my nose "whats wrong with her?" I try to speak but all that comes out is a strange gibberish I look at my hands and to my relieve my color was slowly returning millions of question rained on me "give her sec!" Jean yelled "it's alright I'm fine" I take a deep breath thinking over what the hell I was gonna say to explained this "what happeden" I wipe away some of the remaining blood on my nose "I'm only human thats what happede" I sight and start to explain what happende but I wasan't planning on telling them that more test would be coming

after a while of saying I'm fine they let me go I wasan't sure wend the next test was gonna come I just wanted to get away from every one I dint want them to see me like this I have never understood why the test happende but hey just do they told me that what I felt during does test is how I was suppose to feel wend I used the shrikes weather it meant pain or how much my body could handle it I never understood it and I new that nobody would understand why I wanted to isolate my self during it but I just hate it I hate felling so helpless that I couldn't do anything about it but at least after all the test were done all I needed was to sleep to recover

I finally find a room that I think no one would find me in it was located at the far side of the castle it had a bed and book shelf with a few books and a balcony amazingly the room seemed dusty looks like Levi dint get to it I walk out to the balcony and prop myself onto the leach I new this wouldn't be the saves place to get the next test cause it would be a long fall but I just needed a minute to catch my breath but before I can the door opens I look to see Jean "how did you find me?" I ask a little annoyed "there were some dust prints on the door step" I sight he walked over to me "are you alright" I give a look that said both 'yes' and 'ask again and I'll slap you' he wince a little "sorry" I sight "don't be I know that I must be acting like an ass right now" he smiled taking me hand I give it a small squeeze debating over if I should tell him about the other test or just ask him to leave but my body decided for me I suddenly feel light headed "J-Jean" I start to lose my balance but he pulls me of the leach "whats wrong?" "it's another t-test" a shock of pain runs true my body I yelp and curl into a ball sinking my face onto my knees "I'll go get someone" I catch his arm "d-don't leave me p-please" I dint want him to go not just cause I dint want anyone else seeing me like this but I needed him I haven't had these test's in a long time I had forgotten what they felt like I just wanted him to be there "alright" he whispered sitting next to me rapping his arm over my shoulder pulling me close I flinch as shocks of pain run true my body I wasan't sure how long it was gonna last I was just hoping that it would end soon

to my relieve as soon as it came it went away with one last shock of pain running true my body I was dreaded in sweat and trembling I slowly take a deep breath razing my head "is it over" I give a weak nod "sorry I dint tell you about it" my voice was shaking he staid silent and pulled me closer my head rested on his chest "it's alright" he lased his fingers with mind "sorry if I gave you a heart attack" he gave a short chuckle "well it's not the first time" I chuckled a little he kissed my fore head moving some hair that fell on my face "rest" he gives my hand a small squeezed my eyes close and slowly I drift of to sleep


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 "Mistakes"

((warning from now on there will be some spoilers from the manga you have been warned 030))

((krista))

I start to walk over to the room they had put Mara in nobody was sure what happende yesterday Jean tried to explain as best as he could but only Mara was the one who new clearly I was order to check up on her I slowly opened the door "Mara?" she was rolled up in her blanket ((like a burrito 030)) I walked in shaking her softly she groans but dosent wake up I sight then here a small tap sound I turn to see that a pencil had fallen from a small desk I walk over to it picking it up and placing it back on the desk but then something catches my eye several papers were spread around the desk they all had these strange sketches I take them in my hands looking at them closely my eyes widen in horror the first sketch was of Mara she was in this strange tube filled with water tubes went into her arms,back and legs it was a ruff sketch only the eyes were detailed a lot I look at them closely and see that there were actually words written in them "your all" I mumbled softly a go to the second sketch it was Dilan also words were written in his eyes "idiot's for" I go to the third sketch it was tony "believing in" I go to the fourth it was John "a pass" I go to the fith it was Nora "a liar" I go to the six it was Neko "has told" I go to the seventh it was a man he looked like a commander I look closely at his eyes only one word was written "you" I think for a few seconds "your all idiots for believing a pass a liar has told you" I look at the papers then back at Mara then back at the papers I gulp not knowing what to do for a few minutes a debate over weather I should tell about this or not I crumbled up the papers throwing the in a trash can hoping that I dint just make a huge mistake

* * *

((Sasha))

we go into the forest Mara wanted to try something out "what are we doing again?" she keep walking "I wanna try does senses of yours I wanna check how strong they are" "but what if something goes wrong" she stopped in a huge opening "don't worry if anything goes wrong I'll just shrike and plus the guys are near by" it looked like nothing happende to her yesterday not her nose bleeding or her passing out she looked like new she gives me a blindfold and some bow and arrows "once you feel them coming shot don't say anything just shot" I give another nod grabbing the bow and arrows putting on the blindfold "ready?" "yeah" she sends a flair signaling that the test was beginning then she shirkes I almost fall back but I could quickly feel them coming I get ready and shot and arrow I turn shooting another one I lower the arrow "there only two" "know how big they are" I shake my head softly taking of the blind fold to see two titans coming into view one 10-meter class and the other an 8-meter class there both quickly killed of by Levi "I think does senses of yours will come in handy in the mission" I give a small nod the plan of taking over her camp was still in process but soon it would be put into action

* * *

((Hanji))

I was taking Mara to were we had Annie I wanted to see if her shrikes could do something about her crystal "did you know that Annie was down here?" she nods we enter the room wend the other soldiers leave she turned back to me "and I also knew more than just Annie's wear about's" I raised and eye brow "is that so" she nods turning to Annie "we also know about Bertholdt's and Reiners were about" I nod "and what about Ymir's?" she shrugged "we don't really know it's like she disappeared we think that she may be somewhere in a forest of the south" I rub my chin "hmm" "and tomorrow several troops will be send down on a mission to capture Bertholdt I was originally gonna be leading that mission" she sighs "they want to go after him first cause they think hes and easier target" I nod her eyes went to a table to had some torture devises she picked up one that I dint get to use on Sane she looked at it strangely "what the heck is this" she turned it around in her hand I chuckle "well thats..." her eyes widen realizing what it was she dropped it shaking her hand "eeew" I burst out laughing "any way do you think you cam do something about the crystal" she nods wiping her hand on her shirt "I think if I combine two of the shrikes this thing will shatter" I nod "well try it today but if this works once we know if Annie is alive or not we'll need to find a way to explain this to the rest" she nods I wasant sure what to expect once she was out I was just hoping we weren't making a mistake


End file.
